


The Last One

by DiscipleofPrimus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscipleofPrimus/pseuds/DiscipleofPrimus





	The Last One

As I lay here, sealed away in the last safe place on Earth I hear them come. The sounds of the apocalypse are characterized by the prison's sirens. I hear rapid gunfire but the guards and the prison's security force is no match for the horde. My cell was the only one properly sealed. Over time I hear the gruesome deaths of the few others in my cell block. The monsters.. They clawed at the door for days, waiting. A week went by and the horde began to thin, in search of new food sources. Soon I was alone. 

2 weeks went by. The cell had an automatic food and water time but I had no clue how long it would last. I began rationing after the first week but I was unsure how long much longer I would receive food and water with no one to run the system. I received my answer the next day. With a weeks worth of rations I made it last for a month and a half. But my mind was beginning to go. 

I was now out of food and had little water remaining. There were dents in my door from my multiple times of trying to break it down. I was completely abandoned, even by the horde. They moved on. I began screaming insanity but not even an echo answered. I was alone and was going to die. 

2 months and 1 day since the prison fell, I took my last breath. They say without food, you can live 4 weeks. Without water, 4 days. Without air, maybe even 4 minutes. But without hope? Even 4 seconds is impossible. But I broke the impossible and even with my dying breath I knew I was alone, but I had hope.


End file.
